The End Of Us One Shot
by foxster06
Summary: Bella and Edward have been having a secret love affair, he's her boss it's forbidden, she tells him she loves him and he suddenly goes very cold and then she thinks he's sleeping with Lady T and takes drastic action. Prequel to For One Night Only. AH OO


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers and I do not own CSI either. This is a prequel one shot to my story For One Night Only.**

The End of Us

I awoke feeling slightly confused what was that noise blaring in the darkness. I turned towards Edward to ask him and was shocked to find I was alone in the bed. I sat up quickly scrubbing my face with my hands to try to wake myself that's when I realised that the annoying noise is the alarm.

Mostly Edward wakes me from my slumber with a gentle nudge or a few feather light kisses on my neck or against my ear, but tonight I awake to total darkness and completely alone. I reach over to turn the lamp on usually if he is gone before I awake there's a note but I draw a blank. Taking a quick look at the clock, I notice the alarm gives me a good hour and half before I need to be setting out of the house so he changed the alarm before he left which means I will have to take Bruce his Great Dane for a walk before I go.

I quickly dress into sweats and my converse and leave the bedroom where I am immediately accosted by Bruce jumping up happy to see me up. He rushes to the door where he waits patiently for me to put his lead on. I waste no time and quickly put Edwards fleece on before venturing out into the cool evening air.

We walk towards a small recreational area where I let him off the lead and run wild for twenty minutes.

The cool air quickly wakes me and the more awake I become the more anxious I feel. Something happened last night and Edwards's whole demeanour changed. Mostly after sex he would hold me in his arms kissing my the top of my head every now and then as we would talk about anything or nothing just happy to be in each others arms but this morning he just pushed me to the side turned his back to me and fell asleep almost straight away. I had to really hold my sobs in so he did not hear me crying, but this morning he really hurt me and he's never been like this before.

I sighed heavily as I tried to remember everything about this morning.

After our usually night shift we all went to breakfast at the diner next to the station he seemed fine then as we all chatted about our night, after breakfast we all said our goodbyes and left in our respective cars, I drove home to pick my clothes up for my next shift then went straight over to Edwards.

I let myself in because he was giving himself and Bruce their usual morning work out so I just sat on the couch reading one of his papers on Forensic Entomology and was smiling to myself as I imagined him on a podium giving the lecture to young and impressionable rookie cops and trainee CSI as I once was. He totally captivated with his smooth and silky voice and his just had sex hair.

I was still lost in my fantasy when I felt his arms envelope me, "I'm feeling sleepy come take a nap with me," he whispered seductively in my ear as he then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom his lips nuzzling my throat gently letting his teethe gently scrape the skin sending shivers down my spine. By the time we reached the bedroom I was more than ready for him.

I remembered the love making being a little rougher than normal and he bit hard into my neck as he came and afterwards as we kissed I Oh Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckety Fuck!

It hit me like a tonne of bricks I told him I loved him just as we kissed. Holy cow! That's when he basically pushed me off him and turned over and went to sleep. I said it without thinking. I mean I've loved him since I first started working with the CSI lab in Las Vegas but I had never actually told him until now that was. Oh god have I fucked everything up or what? But surely he must have some feelings towards me surely.

As Bruce came bounding back to me I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes again as I thought about how stupid I was. I mean we've been having an affair for just over two years now but I suppose that's all it is. I mean we cannot become public because he's my supervisor and one of us or both of us could lose our job over the affair but we cannot keep away from each other. He even told me his exact words were, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't." Was my reply and was the start of a very gently and warm affair. He always made me feel cared for and cherished but he has never once told me he loves me. Maybe I am good enough for a roll between the sheets but not good enough to meet his family or friends.

Over the two years I have seen him with a variety of women just to keep up appearances he's told me to keep people off his back about not dating, and then there are the work functions and fundraisers we had to attend. He always had a woman to take to them of course he would he's a very beautiful man, but did he realise how much it killed me to watch another woman sit next to him, monopolise his conversation, wipe that little smudge of food from the corner of his mouth. After about six of these functions I always found excuses not to go.

Then the worse torture was helping him get ready for these functions, straightening his tie polishing his shoes listen to his speech knowing that he will be sat next to some bimbo named Cindy, Mindy or Candy. While I took his dog for a walk then sitting in front of the TV while the clock tortured me by it's constant slow 'Tick, tick, tick.' Then he would turn up at some ungodly hour with smudged bright pink or red lipstick on his cheek, whiskey breath and slightly drunken swagger.

To begin with it was fun watching him try to undress while he swayed slightly telling me how beautiful I am and how he cannot wait to get me naked, for him to just fall face down on the bed and snoring within minutes. So I ended up taking Bruce for a walk then going back home it hurt but it was a lot easier.

Then there was his family when ever they came to visit he told me to stay completely away from him until they were gone he never told me why but then again I never asked. I did wonder if he was ashamed of me but surely not.

I once saw him coming out of a restaurant his back to me but it was him no one else has hair like his, an arm casually wrapped around this slender woman's back her long strawberry blond hair shifting with the breeze another couple slightly older than Edward. The man was tall and thin, his hair short and blond, the other woman in the group had to be related to Edward her hair was the same colour as his but in a bob and she had his nose.

I always wondered why Edward who despite his age of 40 was a very hansom, his hair was an array of colours which always reminded me of autumn, there are red, brown and blond with the odd strand of grey which just made him more distinguished. When he forgot to shave his facial hair was ginger which he hated. His jaw was very strong and smooth at the same time, his nose long but slightly bent and his lips are to die for whether you are a man or woman.

I did not realise it at the time but that woman was the infamous Lady T who Edward had a very special friendship with. She owns a couple of prominent places which are frequented by people who are into BDSM. I know for a fact that she has helped Edward on a few Sexual cases and in turn he helped her out of a couple of stick situations. We have never spoke about her in anyway shape or form but I know he sees her quite often still.

As I come out my thoughts of the past I have managed to let myself back into Edward's house and have switched the coffee maker on. I unleash Bruce and go and have a quick shower. Once dressed and dried I have a quick coffee and donut. I grabbed the house keys, set the alarm then rushed for my standard issue truck and make my way to work trying my hardest to keep my heart rate and my tears at bay.

Once I park on I notice that Edward's truck is missing and wonder if he's already at a crime scene. I enter the building cautiously not really being in the mood for talking at the moment. Luckily I am alone in the Lady's changing room I sat on the bench and cradle my head in my hands as the tears slowly leak from my eyes. Suddenly the door creaked open; I quickly took a swipe at my eyes trying to hide the evidence of my tears as the daytime supervisors walked in she looked at me curiously as she walked over to her locker. I just kept my eyes to the ground as I put my work vest on.

"Masen's changed shifts for the rest of this week," she said to me, "got some evening lectures at bug conference or something."

I just nodded my head as a reply as I headed for the door. The pain in my heart was unbearable; he was avoiding me, but why?

That night's shift was pure hell, I don't think there was anybody who did not get the wrath of Bella, and I knew I would be in trouble at some point, but I really did not care.

Towards the end of my shift I spent the last half hour sat on the bench in the lady's changing room just staring at the floor, our supervisor came in and she sat beside me gently patting my knee, "Is everything ok?" She asked concern etched on her face.

"Yeah everything is fine." I replied biting my lip to stop myself from crying in front of a supervisor.

"You know you can talk to me any time about anything?" She asked.

"I know." I replied suddenly standing up not wanting to carry on with this conversation. She was the sheriffs wife and I had to be carful what I said to her because it would go straight back to him.

"You look so sad." She injected.

"I'm fine." I said snapping at her before I stormed out of the changing room, knowing I would definitely pay for that one.

Before I exited the building I walked passed Edwards room the door was open but he was no where in sight. He was definitely avoiding me. With my head hung low I walked out the building into the parking lot and quickly made my way to my truck. I got in not even acknowledging my colleagues; I just needed to get home where I could wallow in self pity and regret.

As I opened my door I noticed a folded piece of paper, I reached out and picked it up my heart beat becoming erratic and my palms sweaty as I unfolded it. I knew it was from Edward because he had a key to all the trucks.

_Take Bruce for a walk on your way in to work tonight then could you also take him for his run tomorrow morning. I will not be home tonight and need you to do this for me. Edward._

There was no please, no thank you just plain straight forward instructions which was so Edward, I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I took in the coolness of the note. Any notes from him previously always had a please, thank you and a little term of endearment. I mean not I love you but you know, Cannot wait to see you again or counting down the hours till I see you again. You get my drift. This was just cold.

After reading the note I screwed it up and threw it on the floor not caring about litter, calling him every name under the sun in my head.

I found driving home that day nearly impossible and had to pull over twice and wait for my tears to subside, trying my hardest not to think of him but it took me a good hour to get home and usually it only takes twenty minutes. When I finally did get home and I tried to sleep that day it was hard and only managed about two hours at most and I ended up with a really bad migraine from lack of sleep and constant crying.

When I finally managed it to Edward's I looked around for any signs that he had been home since I was last here and there was none. The mug I had my coffee in was still in the sink and Bruce's bowls were both empty so I quickly filled them and I decided there and then that there was no way I could go into work tonight so after I had took Bruce for a walk I went straight home and to bed where I slept soundly for most of the night.

The following morning I took Bruce for a long run fed him then went home. I picked my cell up and tried ringing Edward the first time it rang and rang until it cut to voice mail the second time it just cut straight to voice mail. It was official he was avoiding me.

That night I took Bruce for a walk and then made sure he had enough food to last him till the following morning. I made it to work quite quickly and with no tears, the first person to see me was the daytime supervisor, "You're still looking a little peaky." She commented.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Well see how you go and if you feel ill later then by all means go home." She stated.

I just nodded as I walked into the ladies changing room. There were two other women in there obviously just finishing their shift.

"He's a supervisor for Christ sakes." One said.

"Yeah but he's been obsessed with her for years." The other replied.

"I wish he was obsessed with me." The first one added.

"I know what you mean." The second one replied.

I tried to ignore them as I rushed to finish getting dressed and starting my shift. Seems that I was not feeling on top the supervisor put me on lab duty and any test that needed doing I was to assist I wanted to complain but I thought better of it. Unfortunately I ended up losing my temper a couple of times with some of the lab technicians and no one wanted to work with me after that but I did apologise eventually.

The following morning I noticed Edward's office door was open again and this time he was sat in his seat looking intently at his computer. I walked up to the door knocked when he looked up his eyes looked almost terrified and I gulped as I walked in. What the fuck is going on? I thought to myself wishing I was brave enough to shout it out loud but I'm not, I closed the door then stood in front of his desk biting my lip and waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"Will this be quick, I am extremely busy?" He asked irritation seeping through every word and he never made eye contact with me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked still biting my lip.

"What could possibly be wrong?" He asked he said snidely.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked.

"Now why would I be avoiding you?" He asked still not making eye contact.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are never home and you have changed your shifts." I replied.

"That was necessary for my lectures." He said suddenly pinching the bridge of his nose indicating that he was starting to get annoyed.

"So when will I see you next?" I pushed.

"Well actually I am going to be out of town for six weeks and I was hoping you would look after Bruce?" He asked still unable to give me eye contact.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I won't be around." He replied, "A friend needs some help and I have offered my services."

"Which of your friends needs your help so desperately?" I said my voice rising slightly.

"It's none of your damned business." He almost shouted.

"Ok." I replied unable to keep the hurt out of my eyes, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Bella wait." Edward shouted as I ripped open his door and stormed out never slowing down until I reached my truck and much to chagrin he did not follow me. As I opened the door I noticed another piece of followed paper.

_I am going away tomorrow for six weeks could you feed and walk Bruce for me and is there any chance you could get me some shirts and trousers ready to pack for tonight. Edward._

I almost chocked back the laughter I really could not believe his audacity that after the way he just spoke to me and the way he has been treating me that he expected me to pack for him.

I took Bruce for a walk then fed him and I was that exhausted I just sat on the couch thinking I would only be there for a few minutes, but I must have fell a sleep. The sound of Edwards house phone woke me up. It rang for seven times then the leave your message after the bleep sound then the message that broke my heart.

"**Edward darling it's Tanya you left your brief case here last night. Obviously you're still at work so I will just bring it with me to the airport and hope you don't need it before hand. Thank you for keeping me distracted last night and I hope I am helping you with your problems too. See you later. Bye."**

I put my hand over my mouth as I rushed to the bathroom to throw up; he was sleeping with that tart, that hussy Lady T. He told me there was nothing going on with them anymore and like an idiot I believed him the bastard. I had to get out of here and fast.

I went home where for the next four days I wallowed, got angry, cried and ate ice cream. I still went round to feed and walk Bruce but other than that I avoid all contact with any other human being. I kept my cell close to me in case he decided to ring me and see how I was but he never got in touch.

After four days and a lot of thinking I came to a decision which would change my life. I went to see the Sheriff.

I knocked on the door and waited until he asked me to enter. I entered slowly unsure how this would go.

"So what can I do for you Isabella?" The Sheriff asked his kind brown eyes looking slightly sad.

"I would like to transfer to another state please?" I asked tentatively.

"Can I ask why you have not asked your supervisor?" He asked entwining his fingers on his desk and leaning forward slightly.

"It's complicated." I replied not wanting to give anything away.

"I've got time." He said smiling encouragingly at me.

"It's a case of irrevocable differences." I sighed sadly unable to keep my tears at bay, the worst thing for me to do now would be to cry in front of the Sheriff

"You really need to take this up with your supervisor." He replied, "I cannot treat you any different to anyone else."

"Please." I begged unable to stop the tears as I pleaded with him, "My supervisor is the problem I need to get away from him."

"Well that changes everything." He replied going into his drawer and getting the transfer sheets out, "Where did you have in mind?"

"New York." I answered as I tried to calm my breathing and my tears.

"You do realise he will know where you are." He stated.

"Could you find a way for him not to?" I asked.

"I could try but he's very persistent." The sheriff replied stroking his moustache, "I'll come up with something I'm sure."

"I need to get away before he comes back." I replied, "Can I finish today until my transfer becomes final?"

"I could rush it through for you." He replied, "I known a couple of the guys over there who owe me a few favours."

"Thank you." I replied getting off my seat and giving him a quick hug before I rushed out the door.

"Isabella." The sheriff shouted after me I turned back towards him, "please don't be a stranger."

"I'll try not to be." I replied with a small smile and a wave.

The next two weeks were a blurred Emmett one of the detectives on the night shift offered too look after Bruce and walk him, unfortunately he was a good friend of Edwards and wanted to know why I could not do it anymore I tried to be evasive and come up with an excuse about going to see a dying aunt but I could tell that he did not believe me.

So when my phone started singing to me that night and Edwards name came up I was not surprised but what did surprise me was the fact that I did not answer it I just let it ring and ring. I was quite pleased with myself.

My last day in Las Vegas I said goodbye to my close friends ok I took Bruce for one last walk and fed him I also left my cell phone at Edwards as a farewell gesture then I went into the station to leave the key for Edwards house at reception and to return the keys to the van I have been driving for the last two years. I said a quick goodbye to the lab technicians then left for my new life.

**Hope this one shot is Ok it is to try and explain a little about why Bella left Las Vegas the way she did. I hope it's not too confusing and there maybe another couple of one shots at some point on how they first met and how their affair first started.**


End file.
